


A Prank Gone Right...Sort Of.

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Convenient Truth Serums, Fluff, M/M, No crumpets though, Oneshot, Post X-Men: First Class, Sort of Domestic!Cherik, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are bored, so they decide to pull a prank on Erik and Charles. The prank? Spiking Charles' morning tea with a "truth" serum so that he can finally make a move on Erik. The results are a mixture of the expected and unexpected. And, Charles isn't exactly pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prank Gone Right...Sort Of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluff I wrote involving Charles and Erik. Of course there has to be a magic serum that makes Charles drunk with looove. Anyway. Read at your own risk, because it's full of cheese. It's a bit of an AU, if the beach divorce had never happened and they had become a happy family in Charles' mansion.

     It all began when the kids were incredibly bored. Erik and Charles had gone out for lunch together (It’s not a date, just a friendly luncheon, Charles had insisted) and the other, younger mutants had little to do. They had just gotten to their last resort, a game of hide and seek, when Raven suggested the idea that everyone had in the back of their minds. “Let’s pull a prank on Erik and Charles when they get back!”  
     Immediately, everyone but Hank’s face lit up with excitement. They were all teenagers desperate for fun, and since they were all well aware that Erik and Charles were sort of kind of really very madly in love but in strong denial, a prank sounded most appealing. They all shuffled off to the library to make their plans.  
     At first, nobody was sure of what to do. Sean suggested slipping a letter under Erik’s door with Charles’ forged handwriting, confessing his feelings, but it just didn’t seem convincing enough. Angel, surprisingly enough, chimed in with an idea on “accidentally” locking Charles into one of the many rooms in the mansion until Erik had to dramatically rescue him from his plight. But that wasn’t very practical, since none of the doors in Charles’ home easily locked from the outside.  
And then, at last, Hank spoke up from the background, his face in deep thought. “You know, the other day I was experimenting with different kinds of serum, and I developed one that creates sort of a strange effect on whoever drinks it, mutant or not.”  
     “A serum? It’s not poisonous, is it?” Alex immediately looked suspicious. Hank raised his hands in defense. “Of course not, I’d never poison Charles or Erik. All it does is make whoever take it spill a lot of information unknowingly. It’s almost like one of those magic truth serums you’d see on the TV shows, but it has more of a drunken sort of effect.”  
     Even before Hank had finished speaking, Raven’s expression had morphed into a wicked grin. “You don’t need to explain anything else. I think we’ve found our prank.”

     Actually executing the plan was a lot harder than it first appeared. They had intended to slip it into Erik’s drink at breakfast, but then Hank had awkwardly mentioned that he hadn’t made it tasteless yet. So they were forced to wait an entire week until Hank sprinted out of his lab, almost blowing the whole secret mission with the excited look on his face. After that, Hank was forced to make sample after sample, because for whatever reason, Erik just refused to drink his water during breakfast. Even at lunch, it seemed that Erik just refused to drink out of the glass that was presented to him by pure luck.  
     So Raven and the others had to rethink the plan. This time, the target was not the untouchable Erik Lensherr, but rather cute, little, innocent Charles. All of the kids felt a bit bad that Charles was the new victim. He was so trusting, so it felt slightly as though they were taking advantage of his goodwill. But with encouragement from Raven- “I am his sister after all, he won’t mind!”-they finally set the new plan in motion.

     Charles came to breakfast early that morning, still in his pajamas, yawning slightly. None of the kids missed how Erik’s intense stare followed the telepath around the kitchen, the short brunette padding around with a sleepy expression on his face and his slippers. It wasn’t until Alex awkwardly cleared his throat that Erik broke his gaze and hastily returned to scanning the newspaper. Charles began to fix his morning tea, and that’s when they all knew they had to strike.  
     Raven was the first in motion, snatching the little tube of serum from Hank’s hand under the table and casually making her way into the kitchen. Erik didn’t notice a thing, flipping through the paper absentmindedly. Charles didn’t seem to notice either, momentarily distracted from his tea to grab himself a piece of toast. That was when Raven took the opportunity to dump the contents of the tube quickly and efficiently into his tea. Before Charles had even turned around, Raven was halfway to her seat.  
     Immediately, all the kids suppressed wide grins of accomplishment. Now, all Charles had to do was drink the tea and…voila.  
     “How is everyone this morning? The weather is really nice today.” Charles tried to make small talk as he sat down at the table with his toast and tea. Just as he raised the cup of tea to his lips, and all of the other mutants leaned forward eagerly in their seats, Charles happened to glance over at Erik and lowered the cup without taking a sip, his expression disapproving. “Erik, how many times do I have to tell you that breakfast is the most important meal? You can’t have nothing for breakfast.”  
      Erik just made a face. “Dinner is the most important meal to me. I’m not as fancy as you with tea and crumpets in the morning.”  
     Charles made an indignant sound. “It’s just tea, thank you very much. I don’t know where you got crumpets from. Toast, see, I’m eating toast!” To everyone’s astonishment, Charles teasingly picked up the toast and waved it in Erik’s face. And, to further the shock, Erik took a bite out of it, winking at Charles. “Tastes like a crumpet to me.” The metal bender smirked as Charles rolled his eyes.  
     Just when all the kids were thinking that the two men didn’t even need serum infused tea to confess their feelings, Charles picked up the cup and took a long sip. They all held their breaths, especially Hank, who seemed to have had second thoughts on whether or not the serum would be poisonous.  
But Charles survived, thankfully, and just put the cup down as though nothing had happened. “Anything good in the newspapers? You all are unusually quiet.” He looked suspiciously around at the younger mutants. “We’re just tired.” Raven quickly interjected. Sean and Alex nodded vigorously, and Angel became preoccupied with rearranging the omelet on her plate. “Lots of training,” Hank barely sounded convincing.  
     “If it’s too strenuous on all of you, you can just say so. I really did think our level of progress was appropriate, but maybe I was wrong.” Charles legitimately looked concerned, and all five kids felt pangs of guilt for the excuse. On the other hand, Erik just snorted. “It’s not the training, it’s because they stay up too late goofing around instead of sleeping.”  
     Charles looked like he was about to retort, but when he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out. For a long moment, Charles just sat there, frozen, and then suddenly he blinked, much more slowly than usual. “Does anyone else smell that?” Charles’ voice was starting to sound a bit thick, as though he couldn’t pronounce his words as well.  
     Raven nudged Hank, who just nervously looked forward. Clearly, the serum was starting to kick in. When nobody else answered Charles, Erik looked over at him, confused. “What do you smell?”  
     Charles suddenly scooted his chair closer to Erik’s, sniffing. “I don’t know, it’s a particular smell. I can’t really place it…it’s…” Charles scooted even closer to Erik, starting to get into the metal bender’s personal space. Erik was starting to realize something wasn’t right, because he let out a, “Charles, are you-” right before the telepath shoved his face right up against his neck.  
     Erik nearly fell out of his chair in surprise as Charles wrapped both arms around him, sniffing. “That’s the smell!” the smaller brunette exclaimed against Erik’s neck. “It’s you.” Erik’s face was becoming increasingly red as Charles began nuzzling him. “Charles, what’s gotten into you? Are you okay?” He tried to push Charles away, but the brunette refused to let go. “No, Erik, no,” Charles struggled to keep his arms around him. “Charles, stop! This is completely inappro-” Once again, Erik was cut off as he really did fall out of his chair, Charles landing on top of him.  
     At this point, the kids at the table couldn’t repress their laughter. Erik was glaring daggers at them as Charles incessantly pressed his face to Erik’s neck, snuggling against him. “Erik, I really like your smell. It’s so good.” Charles’ voice was getting more and more muddled as the serum got a grip on him. “My smell? Charles, I think you should let Hank run some tests on you to make sure that you’re alright.” Erik tried to lift Charles off of him.  
“I like you, Erik.” Charles’ expression was very solemn as he said the words, letting Erik push him gently away. Erik blinked, caught off guard by the telepath’s seriousness. “I like you too, Charles. Now tell me what’s wrong with you.”  
     “Erik, I really like you. I really, really like you.” Charles started to sound sad. “I like you so much.” Now everyone was starting to get uncomfortable. At first it was funny, but now it seemed their professor was on the verge of tears and Raven was beginning to feel increasingly bad.  
“I really, really like you too, Charles. So stop acting so strange.” Erik reached out and pulled Charles into a hug, the smaller man fitting in his arms almost perfectly. In a muffled voice, his face pressed against Erik’s chest, Charles said quietly, “I love you, Erik.”  
     Erik froze. Everyone in the room had heard it, as quiet as it was. Even with Raven, Hank, Sean, Alex, and Angel’s eyes locked on the scene, Erik and Charles didn’t seem to notice. To everyone’s amazement, Erik’s eyes actually got a bit misty as he squeezed Charles. “I love you too, liebling.” And then Raven let out an involuntarily, “Awwwww,” and the moment was over.  
     Charles, as an apparent post effect of the serum, fell asleep suddenly against Erik’s chest, and Erik, who gathered him up in his arms and cradled him as though he were very delicate, finally turned his focus on the kids, who all began to feel very, very scared for their lives. “Would any of you,” Erik’s expression was starting to take on the appearance of the merciless Magneto, “happen to know how my Charles ended up like this?”  
     Just as Raven, Angel, Sean, and Alex were about to say, “No,” simultaneously, Hank blurted out, “It was just a temporary serum, it won’t hurt him, I promise.”  
And so, the gig was up and the prank was revealed. The kids had a few precious minutes to reminisce over their lives as Erik went to tuck Charles into bed before he came back downstairs to chew them out. But, to their surprise, instead of immediately lecturing them, Erik looked conflicted before he asked a question. “Did the serum…is what Charles said what he really thinks?”  
     Hank nodded. “It functions as more of a truth serum than anything, really. So Charles really does love you a lot. And…thinks you smell good, I guess.”  
Erik actually blushed, seemingly forgetting the reason why he came into the kitchen in the first place and turning his back to go return upstairs, some spirit in his step. After they were sure he was gone, Raven let out a long sigh, “I’ll admit, that was more scary than funny.” Alex just let out a short laugh. “I’ll say. I was sure Erik was going to rip our heads off for spiking Charles’ tea, but I guess it worked out in our favor.”  
     “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” All five kids spun around as Charles’ voice spoke from the doorway of the kitchen, his blue eyes looking more murderous than usual. “Now who was the one who spiked my tea?”


End file.
